


For the Brotherhood

by PillarofWinter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PillarofWinter/pseuds/PillarofWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sole Survivor takes an unpromising Squire who is becoming too old to be one and takes her under his wing to teach her all he knows. (No one in this story is under aged, all are older than 18)</p><p>Hey guys this is my first fanfic, please comment, point out any mistakes I may have made and what you like/don't like and what you might like to happen in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nate stepped onto the deck of the Prydwen, wiping the rain water from his face, “Sentinel, welcome back.” The voice of Captain Kells rang out. “Good to be back Sir, if anyone needs me, I’ll be in my quarters Sir”, replied Nate, Kells nodded. Nate stepped into his spacious quarters and begun removing his heavy combat armour and placing it into the Steel container by the bed. He breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on a chair, reaching for a beer on his desk popping it open and taking a deep gulp, “Ahh, don’t care what anyone says, beer kicks Nuka Cola’s ass.” Nate put down his beer and continued undressing and stripped down to his undershirt and boxers and climbed onto his bed, he looked at his Pip-Boy, “Two AM? Better get some sleep”, he removed the device from his wrist and switched off the lights in his room.

The next morning Nate woke up and donned his black uniform and Combat armour, placing his pistol in its holster and his rifle sling over his back, he stuffed his gloves and knit hat in his belt and left his quarters. “Morning Sentinel”, came the voice from within the power-armour clad soldier in the hall, “Morning Knight”, came Nate’s reply, as he locked his door and proceeded to the mess. He grabbed breakfast and sat at a table, Paladin Danse sat down opposite Nate, “Morning Paladin”, “Sentinel”, the two men nodded at each other and ate their breakfasts. Once they were done, the two started talking “So Danse, I have no assignments, do you want to come with me to clear out some of those Ghouls below the airport, I hear they need some help”, “I’m afraid that I cannot accompany you Sentinel, Elder Maxson has given me permission to return to the Cambridge police station and take charge of the operations there once more”, “Some other time then.” “Sentinel, if I may, Captain Kells needs volunteers with combat experience to show Squires how they work in the field and to see real combat first-hand, I don’t know anyone else with as much experience as you.” “I might take a look, thanks for the tip.” 

After breakfast, Nate headed off to see Captain Kells about taking a Squire out on patrol. “Captain?” “Sentinel, good to see you, are you here about the missions I’m offering, Paladin Danse mentioned you might stop by on his way out.” “The mission to do with the Squires?” “Yes, the paladin informed you correctly, I need you to take a Squire out on patrol, set a point on the map, go there, show them the way you operate and how to kill anything that might cross their path in the future, Understood?” “Yes Sir, will they be equipped with a weapon Sir?” “That’s up you Sentinel, there is a Squire waiting in the Dorms, she is not the most promising but hopefully you can help with that.  
Nate headed to his quarters first, he opened a locker and took a laser pistol out as well as a number of modifications, he also took his carryall that contained his medical supplies, food and all the ammunition he would need. He left his quarters and climbed partway down the ladder getting off at the floor above the flight-deck and below his quarters. He walked down the unfamiliar hallway and into the Squires Dorms. A girl was sat on the bed furthest from the door, her back was turned to Nate but she had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, “Squire! Stand by your bed!” yelled Nate, the Girl nearly jumped out of her skin and ran to the end of her bed standing up straight, eyes front. She clearly had poor perception to not have heard Nate and her reactions were less than expected given the way she screamed and threw whatever had been in her hands up into the air. Her eyes flicked over to him and returned to her front quickly, “Sorry Sentinel, I didn’t hear you come in and wasn’t expecting anyone.” “Firstly Squire, its Sir or Sentinel Sir to you, secondly either your hearing or your concentration is appalling because I’m carrying enough equipment to crush a Brahmin Squire and thirdly, why aren’t you dressed for the mission and why isn’t your equipment ready?” Nate didn’t want to yell at the girl but it was the best way to install discipline in young soldiers. “I’m sorry Sir but I was sleeping Sir and I wasn’t aware of any mission sir”, “Where on Earth do you think the rest of the Squires have gone? Don’t answer, that was rhetorical, they are on patrol with other Knights and Paladins, so why didn’t you expect or prepare to go on one as well Squire?” “I’m sorry Sir, I just assumed that I wasn’t going to be taken along Sir, everyone else left a few days ago” the Girl was shaking now and Nate took his first proper look at her, She was clearly older than most squires, probably because of what Kells had said, she was average height for a girl her age, had shoulder-length brown hair, bright green eyes and smooth pale skin. Nate started to feel sorry for her, realising that she probably didn’t have many friends and her parents were most likely based elsewhere, probably the Citadel. “Well Squire, you do have an assignment and you are to get dressed and pack your equipment as soon as possible, understood?” Said Nate, in a much calmer voice than he had been using before, “Yes Sir” cried the Squire in response. Before Nate even had a chance to leave the room or at least turn his back to give the Girl some privacy, she had removed her shirt and started on her jeans, within seconds she was down to her underwear and didn’t so much as blush. Nate did and left the room quickly.

10 Minutes later the girl emerged in her uniform but had a more militarized style of bag and belt across her chest and she had tied her hair into a ponytail and no hat adorned her head. “Ready Squire?” asked Nate, “Ready Sir” replied the Girl “Good, I’ll brief you at the airport.” After the brief vertibird flight to the Airport, the two stopped before the main gate “Okay so here’s what’s happening, we shall be travelling to various points in and around Boston, eventually reaching the Cambridge Police Station, depending on the outcome of the journey you will either take a vertibird straight back to the Prydwen or you will walk back with me to the Airport after a few days rest along a different route. On this journey I will be showing and teaching you how to survive the most basic to the most dangerous threats in wasteland separately and at the same time, I will teach you how to hunt, cook, shoot, kill, clear a building, sewer, subway etcetera, maintain your weapons and equipment, how to trade with the people of the Commonwealth and generally how to do everything right so that you don’t die, your friends don’t die and how to make it home safe, Understood?” the girl gulped and had a genuine look of fear in her eyes and barely managed to say “yes sir” without crying. “Good, now what’s your name Squire?” “Kelly Sir, Kelly Devereux” “Well Kelly are you ready?” said Nate “Yes Sir” replied Kelly “Let’s go then.”

Nate lifted his pack and put his rifle in his shoulder and started walking, he looked at the surprisingly intact multi-story carpark on his right, the remnants of the airport’s waiting hall on his left and the gnarled trees and broken road in front of him. Kelly struggled to keep up with the Sentinel’s long and powerful strides and by the time they reached the East Boston Prep School, she was out of breath. Nate turned to look at her, she was watching the road beneath her to make sure she didn’t twist her ankle in one of the many cracks and crevices in the road, a strand of her dark brown hair fell across her sweaty forehead and stayed there for some time.  
They got to the diner and it had got dark very quickly, they had left at four o’clock and it was now five but it was almost pitch black, Nate looked back at Kelly “Stop” said Nate, she looked at him, the strand of hair just reaching the top of her right eye, she was breathing heavily “Sir?” she quizzed as if she could go on, “It’s dark, we’ll stay at the diner for the night, wait by that car, go.” Kelly ran to the car and took cover behind it, Nate drew his rifle to his eye line and turned on his pip-boy light, he pressed his foot gently against the door of the diner and went inside, he scanned the room, checking for traps or worse, he lent over the counter, nothing, he checked under the tables and the benches, good it’s clear, Nate checked the other door, there was a plank of wood lent up against the outside wall, he brought it in and used it to bar the door, he checked the rest of the room.  
Suddenly there was a bright flash and Nate nearly started shooting, he ran to cover and with his rifle lent over… there was a rumble of thunder, Nate sighed “Sir!” Nate swung round and aimed his rifle right at where the sound had come from, it was Kelly “Jesus Kelly, I thought I told you to stay behind cover” Nate barked at Kelly. He shined his light at her and realised that she was terrified, “What is it?” Nate asked, sternly, scanning the area, “I’m… I… the thunder, it scares me, I’m sorry Sir” Kelly looked down at her boots, Nate’s expression softened and he let his guard down, he had forgotten about people being afraid of something like lightning, it was normal back in his time but here, now, people were afraid of being eaten by super mutants, sold or raped by raiders, not of thunder and lightning. At that moment it started raining, Kelly still stood outside and clutched her arms as the rain began to cover her, “Get in here Squire, it’s clear” Kelly beamed and ran through the open door “Thank you Sir” “here help me with this” said Nate, pulling a tarpaulin out of his carryall, he and Kelly set about covering the windows around the till area of the diner to keep the worst of the wind and rain out, “Get out your roll mat and sleeping bag when you’re done Squire, I’m taking first watch.” Kelly did as she was told and laid out her roll mat and then her sleeping bag, “Sir, there’s something on the floor here” Nate turned to look at what Kelly was talking about, It was a floor safe, first lesson thought Nate.  
“Okay Squire, I am going to show you how to pick a lock using a hair pin and a screwdriver” stated Nate, Kelly didn’t say anything and just walked over and got down on her knees next to Nate, Nate took out an electric lamp from his carryall and placed it next to the safe, “Ok first things first, proper lock picks are hard to find so we use a hair pin and a screwdriver, the w shaped end to a hair pin is very useful for stroking the pins that let you unlock the lock and if you’ve stroked enough pins, the more the lock will open but you need to get all of them to unlock it completely. You use the screwdriver to move the lock, like this, and if you’ve got the all pins it will come undone, make sense?” Kelly nodded slowly, taking on the new information. “Good, now by morning I want all the cash registers and the safe unlocked, think you can do it?” asked Nate “I’ll get it done Sir” replied Kelly “good, that’s what I like to hear, now set to work, here’s your own screwdriver and a box of hairpins, get to work.” Nate stepped away from Kelly and got his roll mat and sleeping bag out of his carryall and set them down, he also attached a silencer to his rifle and went to the window, he lit a cigarette and took first watch, knowing Kelly could get them killed on watch, he laid a minefield outside and told that they would both sleep at the same time and he would wake her up every other 2 hours when he woke up and she wouldn’t have to take watch.

 

At midnight that night Nate woke up to find that Kelly hadn’t slept and was still working on the safe, “Squire, I thought I told you to get some sleep” Nate said angrily, “Sorry Sir, I just wanted to get this done” replied Kelly, looking up at Nate with big eyes, Nate’s heart softened again “Ok, well how’s it going?” “Well I’ve got the registers, apart from the one that was next to you when you were asleep and I’ve almost got this safe” said Kelly, Nate was impressed but didn’t want to show it “keep going” he said in a neutral tone. Nate went round the windows and looked out, checking the area, it was still raining but at least the thunder had stopp- “Aaaahhhh” screamed Kelly, Nate rushed over and covered her mouth, “Shhhhh, keep quiet, I don’t know who or what’s around, so stop screaming or you could kill us both” Nate was staring fiercely into Kelly’s wide eyes, she nodded slowly, Nate removed his hand from her face, “I’m sorry sir.”  
Nate walked off and scanned the surrounding area, checking that the area was clear, “get some sleep…” “I got it!” the safe opened with a satisfying click and Kelly wrenched it open, it was filled with pre-war money and there was a 10mm pistol lying on top, that’s got to be half a million dollars! Oh wait, about 2000 caps, never mind thought Nate glumly. “Well done Squire” “Can I keep the gun Sir” Kelly asked excitedly “I’ll teach you how to use it tomorrow, for now go sleep, okay?” “Yes Sir.” Kelly placed her lock picking tools in her pack and moved the lamp up on to the counter, she started undoing her hair, then taking off her boots, her socks, her coat- “Squire, what are you doing?” asked Nate, eyes fixed on the young girl “I’m getting undressed Sir, I sleep in my underwear Sir” replied Kelly, looking quizzically at Nate “We’re in the field Squire, we sleep in full kit unless we are in a fully secure location and besides on the Prydwen you were sleeping in your clothes” Kelly blushed and looked upset and embarrassed “I wasn’t sleeping Sir, I lied, I was… I was… crying sir, my parents at the Citadel were killed Sir, super mutants attacked, they were on guard duty, the news came through yesterday Sir.” Nate made eye contact with Kelly, she was fighting a losing battle to hold back the well of tears, Nate walked over to her and hugged her, he knew the pain of losing your family, knew it too well, “I’m sorry Kelly” she pressed into him, her head on his chest, he rested his head on top of hers and held her close, she was down to her combat trousers and shirt now, bra clearly visible through the thin t-shirt. Nate pushed her away and held her face in his hands, “Nothing can bring them back Kelly, I’m sorry, I know what it’s like, trust me on this, you need to use the pain and focus it on your training, it’s important, I went from a retired regular soldier to being an elite warrior and survivor in weeks with the pain and love for my family driving me onward, use it like I did and you will make yourself and your parents proud Kelly.” He wiped her tears away with his thumbs and Kelly smiled at him, “thankyou Sir” she whispered, Nate let go of her face and went back to what he was doing, he took a seat and looked out the window. Kelly had her back to Nate and pulled off her T-shirt and then bent down to take off her trousers, giving Nate a lovely view of her young Knicker-clad rear end, Nate stared and as she turned round, Kelly looked back at him and they both blushed, Nate looked straight out the window and Kelly climbed into her sleeping bag. An hour later, Nate climbed into his own sleeping bag and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate wakes to an interesting sight, teaches Kelly her second lesson and later her third as he takes her to Bunker Hill.

In the morning, Nate woke up, having woken up for his watches the night before and opened his eyes, Nate was treated to the best view he thought he never thought he could wake up to in the wasteland, either side of his head was a long leg going up and meeting on the hips of young Kelly, in between the legs was a Brotherhood of Steel standard issue Knicker clad sex and rear end of the lovely and far too young Kelly Devereux. Nate smiled and realised that Kelly was trying to pick the lock of the cash register next to Nate’s sleeping bag and that register just so happened to be right above his head. Nate didn’t want to ruin the moment but really had to check the perimeter, Nate closed his eyes and in his best fake waking-up voice said “Morning Squire” Kelly didn’t jump but slowly lifted her leg from the other side of Nate’s head and slinked towards her sleeping bag. Pretending like he hadn’t noticed that she was still in her underwear, Nate said “Kelly give me 20 push-ups, he heard Kelly drop to the floor and start panting, Nate’s erection was at full-sail and he slowly got up, he leaned over the counter and looked at Kelly’s body. Kelly jumped up and stood at attention, Nate realised that he had full control over her but decided against abusing this power, “Squire get dressed now.” Nate took the 10mm and some clips from his carryall and headed outside, he took some cans and bottles and stood them on the wall overlooking the water. 

Kelly emerged a few minutes later, “This, Squire, is a semi-automatic, twelve-round, 10mm handgun, it is powerful, accurate and reliable, you won’t find a better friend in the wasteland and I will teach you how to shoot with it.” Kelly smiled and stood next to Nate and he placed the pistol on the table and slowly disassembled it, showing Kelly the workings of it and how to repair and clean the weapon, he then taught her how to make it safe and handle it properly. “Squire come here” Kelly, having successfully mastered the weapons handling test in a couple of hours stood next Nate again, “Squire take the weapon, check it is safe and if it is so, raise it with your right arm and aim at the bottles and cans” Kelly checked the weapon and raised the weapon with her right hand, keeping the rest of her body in a normal position. Nate stood behind Kelly and took her right wrist, running his arm along hers, he then grasped her left wrist and raised it to the pistol grip, “Now hold the weapon so that it is comfortable and steady, keeping your finger off the trigger at all times, unless…” Asked Nate “Unless I want to kill something”, “That’s right.” Kelly positioned her hands and kept her arms outstretched, Nate kept his hand on her wrists and using his right foot kicked her legs apart, using his feet he kept her legs spread, his body pressed into her back, “Now start breathing in the way I taught you…Good, now, when ready turn off the safety and pick a target, in your own time, fire” Kelly slowly squeezed the trigger and fired, the recoil shook their wrists, there was a shattering of glass as Kelly’s shot found it’s mark. “Good Kelly, I’m going to step away now, keep your position and strike the targets in your own time. Nate was genuinely impressed and let her keep the Pistol. 

Later that day the two having already left the diner and with Kelly’s newfound strength of spirit, the two reached Bunker Hill in just under an hour, Kelly was out of breath still but was nowhere near to giving up, Nate looked at her proudly she was no longer the little crying girl from last night but a young and strong woman who was willing to learn everything that Nate could teach her. “Kelly, this is Bunker Hill, every caravan in the commonwealth comes through here and it is the trading hub of the Commonwealth, all the money and all the shipments for everything come through here, this is the best place to teach you how to barter, negotiate, sell junk and keep yourself stocked with good gear, ready?” Kelly grinned and nodded eagerly. “Okay then, let’s go” Nate and Kelly walked through the main gates at Bunker Hill, Nate waved and nodded to Kessler and some other familiar faces. He walked up to Trashcan Carla’s counter “Carla, how’s business?” asked Nate in a friendly manner, “Hey Nate, things aren’t too bad and with you brotherhood types around” she pointed her cigarette at Nate and Kelly, ”we don’t have to pay off the raiders anymore and we’re makin’ a killing selling energy weapons, ammo, food, you name it, the Brotherhood’s buyin’”, “Good to hear, talking of ammo.”  
Kelly studied Nate’s speaking, his body language and how he acted like there was nothing he really wanted to buy. By the end of their deal, Nate had sold the pre-war money he had found at the diner as well as some other bits and pieces for 4,000 caps, and stocked up on food, water and ammo and still made a profit. “Good doing business with you Carla, see you around”, “See you Nate.” Nate looked at Kelly, “So, you ready to try?” asked Nate, “Yes Sir” replied the Squire enthusiastically, “Right, I want you to sell all the 10mm ammo you’ve got to Carla and I’m going to trade with Deb so she can’t hear or see you, then I want you to buy twice as much ammo from Deb and still make a profit, understood?” Kelly nodded slowly, turned and approached Carla “Hey, Carla, I want to sell you something” “Oh yeah Kid, what do you wanna sell me, better not be shit” Kelly ignored the insulting comment and facial expression “10mm, 60 rounds, never left the box, brand new, clean as the day they were made” “Lemme see, okay, seems legit, how much?” asked Carla “four caps a round” replied Kelly without blinking, copying Nate’s style “Forget it, one cap for two rounds” came Carla’s return, “Three caps a round and…” she turned to look at Nate, making sure he wasn’t listening “pre-war cash, one thousand dollars” Carla sighed “Ok Kid, you win three caps a round, here.” Kelly was over the moon, she’d done it and as long as Nate didn’t find out she’d swiped some cash from one of the registers at the diner, she’d be fine. 

Kelly pocketed the money and walked over to Nate and Deb, he was trying to sell a pipe rifle he’d found in a dumpster but Deb didn’t want it, ”Sir, would you mind if I could trade Sir” requested Kelly, Nate turned and looked at her “Go ahead Squire” he motioned to let her pass and she approached the counter, “Okay, what do you want to buy?” asked Deb, “10mm one hundred and twenty rounds, one cap for two rounds” Kelly spoke bluntly and Deb was taken aback by the young girls direct speech and behaviour “well I won’t go that low but I’ve got to shift some of this ammo, got way too much to be sitting on right now, one cap a round and you’ve got a deal” replied Deb, “Deal” said Kelly. She followed Nate after having completed her transaction, “So, how much did you make?” asked Nate, expressionlessly, “sixty caps Sir” said Kelly proudly “Well done Squire, you can rent a room at the Savoldi’s place over there for us. 

The pair walked over to the “motel” and Kelly tried to rent two rooms for her and Nate but “Sorry, only the one room left” came the reply, Kelly looked at Nate “If you don’t mind sharing Squire, we do have role mats so no one will have to sleep on the floor” said Nate, Kelly rented the room and the two walked up the stairs and set down their gear, Nate set out his role mat and sleeping bag and took out some tinned food for him and Kelly, “Eat up Kelly.” The two sat down and looked at the darkening sky outside while “enjoying” the tinned pork and beans, we’d best get some sleep Kelly, big trip tomorrow”, “yes Sir.” The two laid got in there sleeping bags and faced away from each other, Nate heard a rustling and realised that Kelly was stripping in her sleeping bag.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate saves Kelly from a terrible fate and comforts her.

“Get off me you savages!” Nate awoke to screaming, he opened his eyes slowly, it was still dark, he rolled over. Kelly was gone. “KELLY!” Neat threw off his sleeping bag grabbed his pistol and his combat knife and ran outside, two raiders had her pinned to the road, one had a knife in his mouth and was running his hands all over her body as she was squirming and the other was holding a pipe pistol and placed a hand over Kelly’s mouth. Nate jumped down outside wall of Bunker Hill the wooden balcony and raised his pistol, “HEY! PIGFUCKERS!” Nate almost laughed as the two raiders looked up at him, startled “Get your hand off her!” the two raiders pulled Kelly to her feet, one held her in front of him with a gun to her head while the other stood in the open, knife in his hand, “Back off mister, you don’t want to get…” started the Raider “Fuck this! Kelly do NOT move” Nate fired one shot from his pistol and turned the raiders head into nothing but red, the other ran at him and knocked the gun from Nate’s hand but Nate punched him in the gut and drove his knife through the raiders jaw and quickly pulled it out. Nate ran to Kelly and held her at arm’s length looking her over to check she was okay, “Kelly, oh my god, are you alright?” Asked Nate in a quiet but panicked tone, “I’m…I’m okay sir” Blood covered the left side of her face from where the raider’s head had exploded, Nate embraced her tightly and she hugged back, “For a moment there, I thought you were dead, what were you doing out here?”, “I went outside the wall to go and… you know and when I stood up and went to go back inside, they were waiting for me round the corner, oh Sir I was so scared” she didn’t cry but was close, “Hey what’s going on out here” Kessler and a couple of her men had come to investigate the noise,” Kessler, it’s me, just raiders”, “Are you alright?, we heard screaming”, “It was Kelly, don’t worry, she’s fine.”

Nate escorted Kelly back inside the walls and cleaned her up, he was glad she had got dressed when she went to go to the toilet, otherwise things could’ve been much worse. “Are you sure you’re okay?” “I’m fine Sir, honestly”, Nate sighed, he wanted to keep training her but not as a Sentinel of the Brotherhood of Steel but as Nate, the sole survivor, “Kelly, stop calling me Sir, start calling me Nate, I’m still going to train you but not in the way of the Brotherhood, we do this more my way, we pretty much already were but this way you’re not my subordinate, you’re my partner, okay?”, “Yes Sir… Nate.” Nate led Kelly back to their room at the motel and stood outside as Kelly got undressed, “You can come in” spoke Kelly softly, Nate entered the small room slowly and put his gear back where it had been before and he climbed into his sleeping bag. 

“Nate” came the quiet but strong again voice of Kelly “Yes Kelly”, “Could you, would you hold me Sir? I mean Nate”, “I don’t know if that’s appropriate Kelly, you’re my…”, “but you said I wasn’t your Squire and you weren’t my superior anymore, so what does it matter?” Nate turned and looked Kelly in the eye, “Okay, how do you want to do this?” asked Nate, “We could… unzip our sleeping bags and put them together? Make a kind of sheet with them” Kelly looked nervous but the two got out of their sleeping bags, pushed their roll mats together, zipped their sleeping bags together and laid down under it. Nate laid down on one side and put his arm across the other roll mat, offering Kelly a place to lay, she got down under the sleeping bag sheet and rested next to Nate, he wrapped an arm around her and brought her close. The two fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	4. Cahpter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate awakens to find Kelly she really shouldn't be doing next to him...

The next morning, Kelly woke up and for a moment panicked, feeling herself pressed against someone, she remembered that it was Nate and relaxed. They were currently spooning, Kelly couldn’t remember if either of them had done this on purpose or not but she was very comfortable in her new position, with Nate pressed into her back. Kelly didn’t know what she was doing or why but she knew she had an urge for Nate. She wanted him. She turned her head slightly, Nate was still sleeping, she pressed her body into him and she noticed something strange, what’s that, did he bring his pistol to bed? He usually…oh. Kelly realised what the long hard thing pressing into her ass was, Nate’s morning glory. Kelly noticed a warmth between her legs, had she wet herself? She slid her hand down and felt the hot wetness in her knickers, she hadn’t wet herself, it was slightly sticky and had made her thighs slick. Kelly slowly lifted her underwear and pushed her hand in, her fluffy pubic hair was drenched and her opening was wet and sensitive. She brushed her thumb over an unfamiliar spot “Oh god!” Kelly yelled in a forced whisper and bit her lip, she had never felt anything like that before. She carefully put her hand back, searching for the cause of her newfound sensation, she ran her fingers up the lips and came to the top, she gasped, having found the cause. She started slowly rubbing the spot, her left fist clenched, biting her lip hard, tensing her body but a few quiet moans still escaped her. She had never thought such pleasure could be brought from such a simple motion. “Kelly? What are you doing?” Kelly froze and slowly turned her head to see Nate staring at her, “Kelly, are you? Are you masturbating? Right next to me?” Nate looked shocked to say the least, “Sir um Nate, I… I don’t know what came over me, I… I’m sorry, I just had to… to” Kelly was stuttering, fingers still wet between her legs. “Kelly you… you… oh fuck it” Nate pressed his lips against Kelly’s and kissed her hard, he felt her body tense but slowly relaxed and gave in to the kiss. Kelly rolled to face Nate’s body and continued to touch herself faster and faster. “Kelly…do…you…need…a…hand” said Nate, in between breaths, Kelly nodded slowly and withdrew her hand.

Nate slid his hand over her smooth flat stomach and snaked his way down to her sodden underwear, he lifted the waistband and awkwardly slid the knickers down her legs and left them around her ankles. He slowly ran a finger along her slit and grinned at the copious amount of moisture down there. He reached her clit and started rubbing slowly, Kelly withdrew from the kiss and released a strained and staggered breath into Nate’s mouth and bit her lip. Nate rubbed her clit with his thumb and continued to slide his forefinger up and down her tight opening, Kelly wasn’t sure quite what she wanted but nodded slowly while still kissing Nate intently. Nate took this as a sign that she was ready and slowly pushed his forefinger into her tightness, she almost screamed but Nate kissed her fiercely to stop her doing that.  
Kelly eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily, she couldn’t have imagined and still couldn’t comprehend, the sheer pleasure Nate was giving her. He slid a finger in and she clenched, she couldn’t describe the feeling of having something in her like that and the mixture of pain and pleasure was driving her crazy. He pushed it deeper inside her and Kelly kept tensing, “Relax, it feels better if you relax” whispered Nate into her ear as he was kissing her neck. She tried relaxing her body and felt the pressure resisting Nate’s finger lessen. And it felt good. He started to slowly pull out his finger and Kelly whimpered at the emptiness but moaned as he pumped it back in again and again and again. 

Nate was fingering Kelly faster and faster and decided to add another finger and this time slid both his forefinger and his middle finger into the tight Kelly. She gasped and held him as he thrusted the fingers in and out of her as her wetness covered his hand. Both Nate and Kelly could feel her body building up towards something. Kelly was afraid of what it could be but Nate knew and added a third finger and drove the three fingers in and out of her as quick as he could and rubbed her clit faster and faster. She came and her juices spilled all over Nate’s hand and the roll mats they were lying on, She breathed heavily and her heart was pounding in her chest and her skull, she kissed Nate deeply and sighed. “Want to go again or do something more?” asked Nate suggestively, she looked at his pip-boy, 5:30 AM, they had time. “Sure thing Sentinel.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate and Kelly continue their fun.

Nate rolled Kelly onto her back and kissed her deeply, their tongues wrapped around each other. Nate placed his legs either side of Kelly’s and removed his shirt, tossing it aside and then continued to kiss her. Kelly brought her hands up and grabbed Nate’s shoulders forcing his chest off of hers until only his thighs were on top of her. She sat up and looked him hungrily in the eyes and she slowly undid her bra and let the straps fall down her arms. She looked down at her small but firm and shapely breasts and cupped them gently, she then looked up at Nate teasingly, one eyebrow raised. She lowered her back onto the roll mat and lifted her hips, she placed her hands on the sides of her knickers, I preparation to pull them down but two large hands stopped her. Nate’s hands covered hers and he looked her in the eye, he hadn’t taken a girl’s virginity in years, well, centuries actually and he wanted to make sure she was ready. Kelly bit her bottom lip and nodded, their hands slid down her legs and her knickers followed. Kelly shivered as her soaking wetness was revealed to the fresh morning air, “ugh just…rip them off, I don’t care right now” said Kelly in between breathy moans. Nate grabbed the dripping front of Kelly’s knickers and wrenched them from between her legs and threw them on top of his bag.

Kelly took the sides of Nate’s shorts and pulled them down slowly. Nate’s glory sprang forth and made her jump, it was long, probably about 8 inches long and looked quite thick. She gasped and reached out for it, Nate shuddered as Kelly’s cold hands touched his inner thighs and ran up to wrap themselves around his pole. She could just about wrap her hand round it, she stroked the underside with the fingernails on her left hand and she once she had reached the bulbous tip she rubbed her thumb over it, spreading pre-cum all over the front of it. “God Kelly, I’m gonna explode if we don’t do something soon” gasped Nate, Kelly smirked “Pun intended?” , Nate said nothing as Kelly kept her grin and started to slowly pump her hand forwards and backwards. Nate’s eyes nearly went back into his skull with the feeling of Kelly’s smooth hand pumping his tool back and forth, “Jesus Kelly, you’re really good at that” moaned Nate, “I used to milk Brahmin” replied Kelly, they looked at each other and tried hard not to burst into laughter and wake up all of Bunker Hill. 

Kelly’s hand started moving faster and her grip became slightly tighter as Nate’s tip began to swell and his veins began to bulge. Kelly let go and Nate almost cried, “Nate, I’m ready” said Kelly. She laid back down pulling Nate with her and they looked each other straight in the eyes. “Are you sure” asked Nate, “Yes” gasped Kelly. Nate grabbed himself and positioned his length in front of Kelly’s wet opening. Kelly nodded. Kelly’s hands grabbed onto Nate’s shoulders and her nails dug into his skin as Nate pushed himself into Kelly’s hot, tight passage. Nate stooped at her wall and kissed Kelly as he slowly pushed through it. Their kiss was all that stopped Kelly from screaming, partly in pain, partly out of pure ecstasy. Nate slowly pushed all the way into Kelly and once he was all the way in he stopped.

Kelly withdrew from the kiss and looked up at Nate, “Don’t stop” she whispered. With that Nate slowly pulled out of her until only his tip was in her and he slowly pushed back in. Kelly couldn’t make sense of the sensation she was feeling of being full down there, it was hot and slightly painful but she didn’t want it to end. Kelly could feel his length pulsating and thrusting back and forth within her and something started to well up within her. Nate had had loud sex with Nora before the war and it was great but silent sex? It was unbeatable as they stared into each other’s eyes as Nate would slowly pull out of her and then drive himself back in again. “Kelly, ugh, I’m close” panted Nate, “Oh god Nate me too, go faster, lets finish together” replied Kelly. Nate and Kelly started thrusting into each other much faster and the only sound was that f their deep breaths and gasps and the sound of drenched flesh slamming into each other. Nate could feel the liquid surging up his length and Kelly could feel the storm within her about to blow. They climaxed silently together, Nate came deep inside Kelly and Kelly exploded. Their fluids mixed and dripped down each other’s thighs and pooled on the roll mat beneath them. Nate stayed inside Kelly for a while until they both caught their breath and Nate withdrew his soft length from Kelly with a quiet pop. They curled up together and fell asleep in each other’s embrace with the hot smell of sex around them.


End file.
